


Sonata for Two

by nijistar



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, More characters to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, Pianist Tsumugi, TennTsumu bffery, University Student Idolish7, Violinist Gaku, maybe a little bit of humor, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijistar/pseuds/nijistar
Summary: Yaotome Gaku was a very promising violinist. He had dreams of becoming a famous violinist someday and everyone was sure he would be. However, in the middle of his path to becoming one he lost something important, hindering him to keep moving forward. Until he meets Takanashi Tsumugi, a second year university Piano Major.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. 1st Movement: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by Idolish7 Orchestra. Except Gaku plays the violin instead of the viola.

"Stop, stop, stop!" 

Yaotome Gaku sighed and placed his bow down. His mentor clearly had an unsatisfied expression plastered across her face when he was asked to stop playing his violin for the seventh time. They've been repeating the same passages for an hour but it seemed like he still didn't nail it even if he had played the piece several times already. 

"Gaku, I don't know what's going on with you right now but please I need you to focus on your piece." Anesagi begged him. "This piece is supposed to flow lightly as if you're slowly falling in love with someone. Like you're frolicking down a field of flowers. How many times should I repeat myself?" She said as she tried to express the flow with her hands to her student.

"Sorry..." 

Anesagi massaged her temple and glanced at the book in her hand. "Look, I know we still have a couple of months left before we receive the decided pieces to for the competition next Spring." She said and took a deep breath. "But I want you to condition yourself already. The other mentors are saying the choices would be from concertos. I don't know if these rumors are true but I'll take whatever information we can get right now."

Gaku mutely nodded and continued to listen to his mentor stress over the same thing again and again for the past few weeks.

"That's why I need you to start conditioning yourself already but from the way I see it right now..."Her voice trailed off and shook her head. "I might not let you join in the competition this time."

He gently put his violin down on top of the table and sat on the chair tiredly. "I'm really sorry, Anesagi. I just..." He let out another heavy sigh and apologized. "It's nothing. I just probably need some rest today."

Anesagi let out a resigned sigh and stared at Gaku for a few seconds." Fine. Let's end today's lesson early. Go prepare for your next class." She said as she collected her books and shove them in her black luxury tote bag. "But I want you to finish practicing this piece and come back to me by the end of the week, okay? I want see some improvements."

"Yeah, Got it." The young violinist nodded his head again and watched his pink haired mentor leave the practice room after a few more reminders for him.

The grey practice room that was once filled with the notes resonating from his instrument was now filled with nothing but his breathing. He finally slumped down on his chair and massage his temple. 

“Damn it…”

It has been a three months since he broke up with his girlfriend. But the wounds were still fresh. Gaku was busy with his practices that he started missing out on their dates and when he tried to make up for the missed dates he would get pushed away. Until one night he found out she was already dating another man, an older man. His high school sweetheart started dating another man behind his back. 

Yamato and Ryunosuke, his friends from his major didn't understand what made Gaku fall in love with her in the first place. He was head over heels for her until they caught her walking out from a love motel with another man one night when Gaku was out walking with his friends after celebrating their upper classman’s birthday.

Ever since that day, he felt like he didn't only lose not only his girlfriend but also his and own sound. He could no longer produce the same quality of sound he once made no matter how much he had tried to practiced. 

"I'm so pathetic..." He ran his hand through his hair and slapped his face several times hoping it would knock some sense into him. "Move on, idiot."

Before he could continue wallowing up in grief his phone rang and he grabbed them from his backpack to find Nikaido Yamato, his classmate and friend looking for him. 

_Yamato: Hey! You're gonna be late for class. Not gonna make excuses for ya. We have an exam today._

"Shit" Gaku said and quickly collected his things. He grabbed his violin case and made sure his instrument was settled in properly before sending Yamato a quick message to save him a seat. He bolted out the door of his practice room and muttered several curses under his breath as he ran out down several flights of stairs and out the building without stopping. In a haste, he ended up bumping into one of the students by the entrance of the building causing her to loose balance and stumble back.

"Ahh!"

He managed to catch the said student by the shoulder and steadied her. "Sorry!!"

"I-I'm sorry!!" She said as she stepped back and bowed to apologize as well. "I wasn't looking at where I was going. Ah! Oh no! I'm going be late for practice!" She quickly bowed again and step aside to run inside the building without sparing him another glance. 

Gaku didn't actually understand what just happened but it wasn't time to stand there leisurely either when he had an exam to catch. He was about run again when his eyes caught something on the ground. Picking it up and quickly stuffing it in his pockets, he quickly sprinted to his college building hoping he would still make it on time.

* * *

"Phew, I'm glad I managed to answer everything. That last aural part was ridiculous don’t you think? " Nikaido Yamato said as he leaned back on his chair and glanced at his friend who looked dead beside him. "Hey, Earth to Yaotome. You still alive?" He shook him by the shoulder and raised a brow at the silver haired violinist who snapped back from his thoughts and scowled at him.

"Shut up, Nikaido. I barely made it through the exam."Gaku groaned as he brushed his friends hands off his shoulder. 

"Man, you really look dead inside out. Looks like you've been killing yourself with practice." He said and noticed a pink pouch sticking out from his breast pocket. "Oho~ What's this?" He pulled the pouch out from Gaku’s pocket and grinned.

"Ah…" He stared at the item and realize it might belong to the female student he bumped into earlier. "Give that back!" He tried to reach for it but his four eyed friend moved back and refused to hand it over to him.

"What? You're into pink things now? My, my people do change when they break up." He teased Gaku as he opened the pouch. "Huh? Taka...nashi? Tsu..mugi? Takanashi Tsumugi? Who's that?" He asked as he read the name on the ID that was tucked inside the pouch, out loud. "Are you dating this Takanashi girl?"

"Who?"

He showed the ID to his friend and grinned. "This girl...She's pretty cute." He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend suggestively earning another glare from the other.

"That's..."Gaku stared at the ID and snatched the pouch back from his friend. He shoved it in his bag and frowned at him. "Quit snooping around other peoples’ things. I just picked it up earlier at the practice room." He grumbled. " I was going to return it to the lost and found office after the exam."

"Alright, chill out Mr. Grumpy." Yamato shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his phone. "Ah, crap gotta go. Mitsu's waiting for me. Sorry Gaku! See you at Composition Class. " 

Gaku nodded his head and watch Yamato run out of their classroom to meet another friend or should he say probably special friend. Izumi Mitsuki. a dance major in their University. He didn't know how a violinist and dancer would come together but they seemed to get along really well. 

He reached for the pouch from his bag and checked the ID again “Takanashi Tsumugi huh?" He softly read the name and looked at the photo of the owner of the ID and the pouch. A photo of a blonde girl with bright ruby eyes was printed on top her name.

If his memory served him correctly this was definitely the same girl he bumped into earlier today. "Guess I'll have to return this to her." He mumbled as he grabbed his bag and made his way out to find the owner of the pouch.

* * *

The piano departments practice floor didn't look different from his department practice floor above. Gray painted walls with dark blue carpeted floors and a few college posters and notices posted on some parts of the wall. The only difference from his floor was the instruments you'd hear playing weren't string instruments but rather percussion instruments, a piano.

He wasn't so sure on how he'll find the owner of the pouch but he was hoping he would find her in one of the rooms. He was debating on peeking at the small windows of each door to locate her when a familiar tune caught his attention. The notes echoed through the hallways and he slowly moved towards the direction of the music. He recognized the piece as _Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major,_ a classic sonata piece he noted to himself.

"K 545 huh? " He mumbled. "It sounds so good. It's light and clear. As if the notes are playing around together with each other." He said to himself as he found himself stopping in front of a door at the end of the hallway. 

He was debating on whether he should knock and disturb the pianist playing behind the door or wait for him or her to finish but his insides felt like it was getting tickled as he continued to listen to the arpeggios in the piece. As curiosity got the better of him, he gently turned the knob and took a peek of the pianist playing the famous piano sonata without any sound. 

As he entered the room, the pianist just started with the second movement and it was slower than the first movement. Gaku could have sworn to himself that he had seen a beautiful fairy dancing on the piano. She was smiling to herself as her fingers continued to glide across the white and black keys gracefully like a feather touching your skin lightly. He was captured by both her beauty and her music interpretation of the Sonata. By the time she finished her piece, Gaku could only give her an applaud making her shriek and jump on her seat. 

"W-who are you?" 

He cleared his throat and stared at the door and then to blonde student who eyed him suspiciously. "I.. uh.." He stuttered and tried to collect himself. "Your piano...sounded great! No, I mean" He pulled out the pink pouch from his bag. "Sorry I just..I mean “ He cleared his throat and corrected himself “I came here to return this, Takanashi-san."

"My pouch!?" The blonde pianist gasped and walked up to Gaku to retrieved her lost item. He noted how relieved she looked as she received her pouch back. "Where did you find this? I was looking for it earlier but I couldn't find it. "She said. " I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lost this. Thank you for returning it to me...um..."

"Gaku, Yaotome Gaku" He said. 

"Thank you again Yaotome-san"

Gaku scratched his head lightly and gave her a small smile. "Actually, just call me Gaku."

"What? I c-can't possibly do that!" She gasped.

"It's fine I don't really like using my last name..."

"Ah,…okay? " The blonde pianist nodded her head. "If you insist then. Thanks for returning this to me, Gaku-san." She said as she showed him her pouch again with a smile. "I'm Takanashi Tsumugi but you seem to know that already.” She said. “Anyway please call me Tsumugi. " She handed her hand out and Gaku shook them lightly.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Ah, are you perhaps from the piano department too?"

"Uh..no I'm actually from the violin department, a fourth year." He said as slightly turned around and showed her his black violin bag slung on his shoulder. 

"Ohhh, I see. I guess that explains why you don't look that familiar to me." Tsumugi giggled but stopped midway and gasped upon realizing that Gaku was a senior violin major while she was a sophomore piano major. "I-is it fine for me not to address you as senpai?!"

"It's fine really." Gaku chuckled and looked at the black grand piano situated at the corner of the room. "That was a beautiful piece you played by the way."

"Ah..."Tsumugi slightly blushed. "Thank you but it isn't much. That was just part of my warm up routine."

Gaku blinked several times and glanced at his wrist watch. "Warming up? For over an hour?"

"What?!" She glanced at the clock and realized she had lost track of her time while warming up with some of Mozarts sonatas. "I did it again" She groaned and sat back on the seat. 

"Huh?"

"Actually, I tend to lose myself sometimes when I do some warm up exercises. " She quickly explained as she pulled out her music book. Gaku nodded his head as he understood how you can easily lose track of time when you're too immerse with playing your instrument. He was also like that. 

"Chopin huh?" He said as he instantly recognized the book in her hands. 

Tsumugi looked at Gaku then to the book she was holding and smiled. "Ah, Yes. I'm actually in the middle of learning a Chopin's waltz piece right now and I'm still struggling with some parts so I have to a lot time in practicing."

"I can relate to that." He sighed as he felt her pain in spending hours just to practice for a certain part of a piece.

She laughed and nodded her head. She placed her book down on the music rack and glanced at Gaku who was still awkwardly standing in the middle of her practice room. "Umm...I'm gonna practice now...?"

"O-oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your practice." Gaku fixed his bag and stood by the door. "I just came here to return your pouch so...umm Good Luck practicing, Tsumugi. See you around." He said as he quickly turned around and closed the door behind him. Not a minute or two later he found himself leaning on the wall just outside Tsumugi’s practice room while listening to her own version of Chopins Waltz L'adieu with a smile.


	2. 1st Movement: Part 2

"Ah, we meet again." 

Gaku looked up from the music score in his hand and smiled at the blonde pianist who had stopped to greet him as he entered the practice building. It has been weeks since he unintentionally barged into Tsumugi’s practice room. They really haven't seen each other much as they were both from different majors and from different levels. 

"Hey, Tsumugi. Are you practicing again?"

"Yes but I was just going to go and have a quick lunch." Tsumugi explained. "Our exams are in a few weeks so I have to finish and polish my piece." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed as she thought about her practical exams. 

"Still Chopin?" He asked. 

She shook her head and smiled. "This time it’s Mozart.”

"I see..."

"What about you, Gaku-san?"

"Ah...yeah, I'm here to practice and learn some pieces that could possibly listed in the next violin competition. My mentor keeps on pestering me to get at least one or two done." He said tiredly and lifted a bag filled with books in it. "So here I am."

"Competition? Are you going to compete next year?! That's so cool!!"

"Uh...no not really. I mean nothing’s...confirmed ye--"

"THERE YOU ARE!!!"

"Huh?" The senior violinist turned around and saw his friend running towards him with his violin bag haphazardly hung across his body like a guitar bag. He was waving a piece of paper above his head as he called Gaku again. "Yamato? "

"Our piece..." Yamato tried to catch his breath as he stopped in front of Gaku "... for the practical exams was just poste--hang on, I need to...take..a...drink...." He said as he pulled out a bottle of soda from his bag and finished it in one gulp and straightened up. Gaku and Tsumugi stood awkwardly together as they watched Yamato compose himself. "Our piece for the finals has been decided” He said. “and on top of that we have to find an accompanist!"

"A what? When's the exam?"

"Uh...our practical exams is in two months. It's a sonata or a solo." Yamato said as he handed Gaku the paper where the list of sonata and solo concerto pieces were printed on. “I’d rather do the sonata because doing the solo is just plain crazy but where the hell am I gonna find a pianist at this time. Everyone's busy with their own finals!".

"Bach, Beethoven, Brahms, Bartok, Chopin, PAGANINI FOR SOLO?!"He skimmed through the list of the compositions listed on the paper and freaked out. " ‘Regardless of the difficulty please choose a piece from the list above and present it to me and our esteemed guests who will be announced on the exam day?!' ” He read their professors instruction out loud and stared at the paper. “Has Ogami gone nuts? This is gonna be hard for everyone."

"RIGHT?! Everyone in class is running around asking piano majors or friends to help them out because there's no way we're gonna learn Paganini in two months. "Yamato grimaced at the thought of Paganini's wonderful yet horrifying pieces. "But with piano practical exams just around the corner no one is accepting to be their accompanist too..." He groaned. "It won't work even if you already know the piece. You have to find a pianist who's also equally familiar with the piece you're going to choose. And that means you only have to get to practice together with the accompanist a couple of weeks before our exams. This is ridiculous.”

"Yeah..."Gaku nodded his head as he tried to narrow down his choices between Beethoven and Chopin as they are among the pieces he should be familiar with the most. Finding an accompanist would come later. He just had to pick the best piece for him first. 

"Umm....Maybe I could help?"

The two male violinist looked at Tsumugi and Yamato quickly stepped in before Gaku could even speak.

"Ohh!! Hey there love! Are you here to help me?! Are you a piano major?! "Yamato quickly turned to Tsumugi and suddenly grabbed her hands while the latter looked slightly startled by Yamato's bold actions. 

Tsumugi gently pulled her hands away from Yamato and laughed awkwardly. She glanced at the paper again and looked at Gaku with a small smile. "Yes but...I was thinking of helping Gaku-san, sorry."

"What?!" 

"Sorry, I couldn't help but glance at the list and...."She pointed at one of the compositions listed. " I'm actually already familiar with this piece and this too."

"This sounds good." Gaku nodded his head and smiled at Tsumugi. 

Yamato blinked several times and stared at Tsumugi and Gaku who started discussing the pieces she had pointed out earlier and which one was better to play for the exam. "Huh? Hey, hey wait..."

"Sorry Yamato! Go find yourself another pianist. Tsumugi is mine." Gaku said as he pulled Tsumugi with him and waved goodbye at his friend who looked speechless and betrayed for a second.

"HEY! GAKU! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! HEY!!! CURSE YOU, YAOTOME!!"

Gaku chuckled. "See you at class tomorrow."

* * *

"Sorry about Yamato but are you really sure you want to be my accompanist?" Gaku asked and stared at his hand that still held Tsumugis hand. “Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to...”

“I-it’s fine…” She said. A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she gathered her hands back to her. Gaku noticed how Tsumugi puffed her cheeks to hide her blush and oddly found it _cute_.

“Tsumugi?” 

"Y-yes.?”

“Are you sure about what you said earlier?” He asked her again as they started walking around the campus side by side.

“Ah, yes! I haven't thanked you properly yet for returning my pouch" Tsumugi smiled at him. 

Gakus eyebrows slowly knit in the middle of his temple and looked at her, confused. "But I did nothing but return your pouch?"

She shook her head and looked up at the sky. "That pouch is very important to me..." 

He hummed a little and nodded his head as they continued to walk. "I see..."

She put her hands behind her back and spoke softly. "It ...was actually the last present I received from my mother before she passed away when I was in middle school. She made it herself."

Gaku opened his mouth hoping to say something but nothing came out. He honestly didn't know what to say to her after she revealed the story behind the pouch he returned. It turned out to be something that held a sentimental value to her. 

"So I'm glad ...no, really glad you came back to return it to me that day. You could say the pouch is also like a lucky charm to me." A smile formed across Tsumugi's lips again as she walked a few steps ahead and turned around to face him. "Please consider this as my way of thanking you, Gaku-san. " She grinned.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright but first...let's go get some lunch together?"

"H-huh?"

"Weren't you going out to buy lunch earlier?"

"Oh yeah! Then I'll have to return to my practice and about your exam..umm" Tsumugi voice trailed off. She wanted to ask something but suddenly felt awkward about it so she couldn’t ask it herself. 

Gaku managed to catch Tsumugi’s rift and looked at his watch. "Are you free to practice around 8 in the morning?"

"Yes." She nodded her head and smiled. "Now that's settled I think I need to get my lunch now! Let’s go Gaku-san!" 

He chuckled and nodded his head as he watch Tsumugi hum the piece he assumes she was practicing on, happily.

* * *

"Sorry, one more time." Gaku said and positioned his bow on top of the strings of his violin again. He glanced at Tsumugi who was looking back at him and waiting for his signal as she correctly positioned her fingers on the keys of the grand piano. "From the top."

When Gaku gave her a curt nod and they started playing the piece in unison again. They started playing _softly_ while keeping their eighth and sixteenth notes of the spring sonata connected and flowing evenly. She continued to play her parts as expressive as possible and tried to match Gaku's rhythmic melody making sure where to emphasize her parts and also allow him to try and express his own parts on the violin. Unfortunately, the quality they wanted to produce wasn't coming out how they wanted it to sound like. She stopped midway and looked at Gaku who was already scowling at his music score positioned on his music stand. 

"Gaku-san are you okay?"

"Yeah. It’s just..."

She gave him a soft smile and offered to take a rest. "We can take a break if you'd like. Maybe that would help you feel better? I still have an hour and a half left before my classes start. "

"No its fine. Let's continue, Tsumugi. From the top again, please."

The blonde pianist nodded and turned her attention back to her keys. It only took them a few more minutes more to finish the first movement of the sonata with their last note echoing throughout their practice room. None of the spoke for the first few seconds.

"H-how was it?"

Gaku looked at Tsumugi. " I made a few slips in the middle. But you played wonderfully. You’ve been trying to match my music."

"Yes, I can't possibly play on my own and leave you alone right?" She said and looked at Gaku who seemed to have finally relaxed.

"I haven't met anyone who could manage to quickly adjust to my music right off the bat. You're a pretty amazing accompanist, Tsumugi." He said as he showered her with compliments.

"No, I still have a long way to go but...." She glanced at him hesitantly and mustered courage to ask him a question. "Gaku-san could I...make a comment?"

Gaku nodded his head as he placed down his violin and turned back to Tsumugi. "You don't have to look so tense. I'd like to hear some feedback from you too..." He chuckled. 

"Umm...that was the saddest Spring Sonata I've played."

"..." 

"I'M SORRY!!" Tsumugi panicked and bowed her head to apologize to her senior. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that..."

He suddenly burst out laughing and waved his hand in dismissal, confusing the blonde pianist in front of him. "No, its fine. I never thought anyone else besides my mentor could put it out so bluntly."

"I'm really sorry if I ...hurt your feelings Gaku-san"

"Tsumugi, relax! You didn't. " He chuckled " In fact...I appreciated it and I found it amusing...strangely. I'd like to hear more of your thoughts..."

Tsumugi picked up her book and looked at the notes and chords written across the five lines that continued down to several pages. "Umm...skill wise you are very, very skilled." She started. "The clarity and emphasis on the notes and dynamics were all on point." She looked at Gaku and pursed her lips "But there still something lacking from it..."

"Is it...the expression?" He made a wild guess and it surprised her.

She nodded and "It feels like you understand the piece technically but you still don't feel connected with the notes nor the music itself."

"I knew it" He sighed. Gaku knew he had lost that connection when one of the things that inspired him to do music disappeared. He was like a broken music box that was still playing but the sound is different from the way it was before. 

"I...is it something I said?" Tsumugi quickly apologized again and looked at Gaku with concern when he fell silent." Gaku-san?"

Gaku looked up at Tsumugi with a serious expression and approached her. He put a hand on Tsumugi's shoulder, startling her a bit. "This might be an absurd request but Tsumugi do you think you can help me connect myself to music?"

"W-what?! “She blinked several times and looked at Gaku confusedly. “Connect you to music?”

Gaku sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. “I know this might sound crazy but I love music. I really do. This is my first love after all. But along the way, I lost that feeling. " He confessed as he remembered the face of his ex girlfriend. "… I...I want to do be connected with it again. I want to be able to express myself through music again, to get lost in it when I play, to fall in love with it and express those feelings when you play it your instruments. “ He said and looked at her. “...Just like how you do it." 

"Gaku-san..." Tsumugi's eyes softened at Gaku's confession. She had the option to refuse his request but there was something in his eyes that showed her how much passion he has for music. She understood what Gaku meant when he said he wanted to fall in love with music because it somehow reminded her of her parents who loved music all throughout their life and it was what made her start playing the piano too. She was also in love with music that's why she was in this university. Gaku's request was a request that she couldn't refuse and she made up her mind. 

"Alright, I'll try my best to help you find that connection back, Gaku-san but I won't be easy on you…” She said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to thank everyone for the reading and leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate them a lot! I promise other members would appear in the next chapter! Hint: they're from TRIGGER lol


	3. 1st Movement: Part 3

"So you're really fine with being my accompanist? Aren’t you busy these days?”  
  
"I don’t want to be forever in your debt, Ryuu. You helped my brother learn his audition piece when I was busy with my competition last year."

“Help is an overstatement? I just told him my opinion. I’m the one asking you for a bigger favor. ” Tsunashi Ryunosuke or better known as Ryuu chuckled as they looked for a room to practice.  
  
"This room at the end should have a grand..." Tenn said as he lead his tall violinist friend along the hallway of the piano departments practice floor.  
  
As Tenn and Ryuu stopped in front of the said practice room the sound of a violin suddenly started flowing from the room followed by a piano that accompanied the string instrument as it continued to play.   
  
"This playing...”  
  
"W-wait!! Tenn don’t just--"  
  
Tenn ignored Ryuu and opened the door abruptly. He glared at the students practicing in the practice room as if they had committed a heinous crime.

"Tenn!!" Ryuu called as he watched the smaller pianist march into the room.  
  
"What kind of lousy playing are you trying to pull off?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Tenn calm down!" Ryuu called Tenn again and followed him in. “Sorry for bargi--Huh?”  
  
"You're disrespecting Beethoven’s piece with that kind of lousy playing!" Tenn said as he narrowed his gaze at the silver haired violinist standing at the center of the room and crossed his arms.

"Who the fu--"  
  
"AH! TENN-KUN!!"  
  
Tenn’s attention was diverted from the violinist as he heard a familiar voice call his name . He recognized the owner of the voice as Takanashi Tsumugi, his classmate and best friend. She was gave him a small wave as she sat in front of the grand piano "Tsumugi?" He blinked and stared at her friend then back at the violinist he had called lousy, confusedly.

"Gaku?"  
  
Gaku looked at the taller man standing behind the smaller light pink haired student who criticized his playing and recognized him immediately. “ Ryuu??"  
  
"Hey!..." Ryuu said as he gave Gaku a short wave. "Sorry about this one. He just barged in the room while you two were in the middle of practicing." He chuckled and messed with Tenn's head.  
  
"It's fine but who is this rude pipsqueak?!" Gaku asked and pointed at Tenn with his bow with a frown.  
  
"This pipsqueak you are rudely pointing at is the one who's better at playing Beethoven’s Spring Sonata than you." Tenn rolled his eyes and continued to glare at him while Gaku raised a brow questionably at him in return.

“Guys, calm down.” Ryuu nervously laughed as he noticed the air between two of his friend grow even more tensed.

"Ryuu, can I borrow your violin for a minute?"  
  
"Huh? I don’t mind...but can you play the violin Tenn? Aren't you a piano major?" He asked as he hesitantly handed Tenn his violin bag.  
  
"I played a little when I was a child" Tenn briefly explained as he opened Ryuu’s violin bag and set the violin up.  
  
Gaku slightly scoffed. "There’s no way someone who hasn’t practice violin in a long time could still play well without practice."  
  
Tenn ignored Gaku's comment and turned to face his friend. "Tsumugi, could you accompany me? "  
  
“Uhh…sure” She nodded her head hesitantly and positioned her hand on top of the white keys. Tenn propped the violin on his shoulder perfectly as if he had done it all the time. He adjusted the bow and checked if it was too tight or not before putting rosin on it.

The two senior violin majors noted how accurate the younger prep the violin and the bow up and exchanged looks when Tenn started tuning Ryuu’s violin by ear. It honestly was not something you usually do unless you have a perfect pitch or at least memorized the perfect fifths in your memory. Yet, a piano major like Tenn was doing it as if he was a violinist. 

"Ready?"  
  
The blonde pianist nodded her head and at the count of three Tenn started playing the same piece Gaku and Tsumugi had been practicing for days without sparing the music score a glance. Both of them were so in sync and understood where each of them would enter. The music produced by the two piano major sounded so light and flowery. Tenn's phrasing were so articulated and beautiful and listening to his playing gave you the image of how winter had slowly melted and welcomed spring. The rhythmic melody was so evenly played and the repeated notes made you imagine how you welcome the slightly warmer breeze of spring where flowers are slowly blooming and butterflies finally flutter around them. Tenns playing was filled with color and his own sound draws you into it as if he was playing his own story with the sonata.  
  
Tenn ended the last chord with a soft contented smile and returned the violin to Ryuu who still looked amazed at how well the younger played the violin as if he had done it for years.  
  
"That’s how Beethoven’s Spring should sound like." Tenn said as he turned to Gaku who looked clearly annoyed.  
  
"T-tenn! I didn’t know you played the violin?"

“You never asked, Ryuu” The younger pianist gave him a small smile and collected his bag on the floor. “I used to play this piece when I was a kid with my mother.”  
  
Tsumugi giggled and looked at her friend. "As expected from a music prodigy."

“Ah, you were a beat faster at the middle. Better work on those, Tsumugi. A few more practice it would be perfect." Tenn turned back to Tsumugi and smiled at her. " Ryuu, let’s go find another room. Shouldn’t the violin department have at least a few rooms with a piano too?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah there should be two if I recall. "Ryuu said and looked at Gaku who has been silent the whole ordeal "Sorry for barging in like that Gaku, see you later then?"  
  
Gaku snapped back from his thoughts and sighed. "Ah, yeah sure..." He nodded his head and waved at his friend.  
  
"And Gaku was it? Your playing might be lousy but it wasn’t the worst I’ve heard. However, you should know by now...this piece isn’t the right choice. Bye Bye."  
  
"Wha--?!"  
  
The blonde pianist sighed and looked up at Gaku apologetically. "I'm sorry about Tenn-kun’s attitude, Gaku-san. He often says things like this but he also means well."  
  
"Hmmph. Just who the hell is that damn brat anyway." Gaku asked "and why does he think he knows everything?!"  
  
"Nanase Tenn, our majors piano star or you could say...pride. You probably heard of him?"  
  
"Nanase?...Nanase....Nanase Tenn" Gaku tapped his forehead lightly as he tried to remember if his name rings a bell to him. " Hold on. Nanase ?…Is he rumored young pianist that made it to the Chopins piano competition at Poland last year?! That’s him?"  
  
"Yes. But he dropped out at the final round and came right back home when he learned his brother got sick"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
The blonde female pianist nodded her head and pressed a few notes on the piano before talking again. "Tenn-kun loves his brother so much so when he learned that Riku was rushed to the hospital a day before the finals...he dropped from the competition and rushed back home. After that he enrolled to where Riku is studying to be with him."  
  
"Which is this school, I presume?" He said.  
  
"Yes..." She nodded her head "Riku-kun is also doing well now and Tenn-kun’s preparing to enter another national competition this winter. He's pretty strict with himself especially when it comes to music performance and it extends to the people around him sometimes" She giggled. " I had my share of lectures from him too."  
  
"Hmmph, he looks like someone who would give you a very long lecture." Gaku crossed his arms and sighed "Fine..."  
  
"So what do you plan now, Gaku-san? Are we going to change the piece?"  
  
"Let's stick to it for today and I'll ask my mentor for her feedback with our performance tomorrow." He said as he placed his violin back on his shoulder and looked at Tsumugi. "Is it fine with you?"  
  
Tsumugi nodded her head. " Shall we?" She asked as she placed her fingers back on the keys and smiled at him. With a nod from Gaku they started practicing again.  
  


* * *

Anesagi drummed her fingers on her forearms as she watched her student play Beethoven’s Spring Sonata together with his pianist. It may sound perfect to her at least notes wise. However there was still lacking.  
  
"H-how was it, Anesagi?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Anesagi sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Gaku. This Spring sonata doesn’t even feel like spring at all when you play it. I must admit you played it perfectly but.... there weren’t any feelings in it." She explained. "Although, I would like to applaud your pianist, Takanashi-san for doing follow ups as you play." She said and looked at Gaku. "But for someone who has their ear trained and had heard of this piece millions of times....no matter how well you play you wouldn’t pass with this kind of delivery. If I was your professor I would give you a failing grade."  
  
Gaku shoulders slumped and sat on the floor. Nanase Tenn was right. This piece wasn't for him...but what was the right piece for him at this point. He pinched his temple and sighed. "I knew it..."  
  
"Gaku-san!" Tsumugi looked at the disheartened violinist and then to his mentor "Anesagi-san, is there any way for Gaku-san to improve?"  
  
"Tsumugi, it’s fine..."  
  
"No it isn’t. You're a good violinist Gaku-san. I understand how much you love music....that’s why…" Tsumugi looked at him and smiled. " I believe you can do this."  
  
"Tsumugi..."  
  
Gaku's pink haired mentor huffed and walked towards the pair. "I can’t possibly leave you like this either Gaku...especially when you have this wonderful pianist who believes in you too." She winked at Tsumugi. " Alright, hand me the list of pieces for your exam Let's see if we can find something that would work for you. "  
  
He reached for his bag sitting under the grand piano and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it out to his mentor and listened to her mumble complains and a few low curses at his professor.  
  
"Takanashi-san how familiar are you with Beethoven’s Sonata 9 opus. 4?  
  
"Isn't that Kreutzers?"  
  
Anesagi smiled "Yes. Very good. So?"  
  
"I know the piece by ear but I haven't actually played it."  
  
"Let's give it a try?"  
  
Anesagi said as she pulled out a book from her bag and handed it to Tsumugi. "Have a good look at it just up to the 17th bar..."  
  
"Hey, Anesagi...."  
  
"Shush, Gaku be a good boy and listen." She said as she borrowed Gaku’s violin and looked at Tsumugi who was focused on skimming through the piece and doing a quick sight reading up to where Anesagi had instructed her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Tsumugi flexed her fingers and stretched them for a few seconds and nodded her head "I-I’ll give it a try..." She put the book down on the rack and waited for her part after Anesagi started playing the first few chords and notes at the start.  
  
Finishing at the 17th bar with a _pianissimo,_ the pink haired mentor handed the violin back to its rightful owner and smiled at Tsumugi. "After that bar is where the magic happens. But anyway, you were great even if it’s your first time." She praised Tsumugi and smiled.  
  
"I missed a few notes though." Tsumugi said regrettably but Anesagi reassured her that it was fine.  
  
"So? Can you do it?" Anesagi turned to her student and waited for Gaku’s response. “This is a difficult piece but I think this would do you good Gaku.”  
  
"I don’t really mind but...Tsumugi has to learn this piece and her own piece for her exams, Anesagi" Gaku said and looked at Tsumugi with concern. “I can’t add another load when she’s busy. This piece for is highly demanding for both piano and violin.”  
  
"All I need is polishing now. I can manage Gaku-san" Tsumugi said. "Besides I was the one who decided to be your accompanist in the first place. I should be fine as long as I can sight read the piece on your exam."  
  
"Are you really sure?"  
  
"Yes!"

* * *

“Kreutzer?!?” Ryuu spluttered his drink and stared at Gaku who looked tired beside him. 

Gaku nodded his head weakly and hung his head back on the chair he was sitting on and sighed. “Yeah. The ninth sonata.”

“Even if you’re only playing the first movement are you gonna be okay?” Yamato asked as he nibbled on the nachos they were eating at the restaurant. “Rather is that cute little pianist of yours gonna be okay? The piano parts are as ridiculous as ours, right?”

“I’ll manage. I’ve tried playing the piece before anyway” The silver haired violinist said nonchalantly.

“Tried…”Yamato playfully scoffed and Gaku shoved him by the shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“As for Tsumugi, I am worried I’m adding more load on her but I want to trust her” Gaku said. “What about you have you found a pianist?”

Yamato sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, Mitsu managed to recommend his brother but he’s still a first year student and I haven’t met him yet. We’ll meet tomorrow to decide what piece is doable for both of us. What about you, Ryuu?”

“Tenn and I are finalizing which piece to play.”

“You’re really playing with that brat?”

Ryuu laughed. “ Don’t worry he’s a good kid”

“Tenn? As in Nanase Tenn” Yamato whipped his head at Ryuus direction. “Isn’t that …” He snapped his fingers as he tried to recall the words in his mind. “The pianist who dropped out of that famous piano competition?”

“Yeah.”

“How come you two know that guy and why is he playing for you! You two are so unfair” Yamato pouted and sipped his beer.

Ryuu shook his head and chuckled. “Long story. Anyway stop whining Yamato. We’re still on the same boat here and would be all be suffering starting next week.” He said as he raised his arms to call the waiter and ask for another mug of beer.

“Yeah, starting next week our classes would end and we’ll all have to dedicate our time to practices with our mentors…until the exam date” Gaku said as Ryuu and Yamato groaned together.

* * *

“No, Stop! One more time…” Anesagi huffed for the nth time as she pointed at Gaku’s book. “It’s supposed to go Taaa-Taaa-Taaa-duh-duuh-duuh-duh!” She said as she sang the notes.

Tsumugi glanced at Gaku worriedly as she noticed how his eyebrows had started to knit together at the center of his temple and bore a hole on his book . They’ve been practicing Kreutzer for over at least three hours already but it seems like they weren’t even making any progress at all. She knew Kreutzer was an incredibly hard piece and made some efforts to study the piece to help Gaku out. However, things still weren’t going well for the violinist. She was either getting scolded by Anesagi by following Gaku’s lead or for tripping on her chords or Gaku getting scolded for missing the tempo or notes.

“Umm, Anesagi-san, can we take a break?” She asked hesitantly and the violinist mentor glanced at her wrist watch. “Maybe…it would do us all good to take a break?”

“Oh my, it’s already this late. Okay, I suppose we should take a break.” Anesagi sighed heavily. “You two take your lunch and we’ll practice again in an hour. Don’t be late.”

Gaku and Tsumugi nodded their head and watched Anesagi leave the room quickly.

The blonde stared back at Gaku worriedly as he continued to glare at his music score that had several notes scribbled on it. It has been nearly a week since they switched from the lively spring sonata to a little sadder and lamenting melody. Gaku was surprisingly better at delivering this kind of pieces but there was still something different and lacking in his sound and Anesagi has been trying to fix it for the past few days they have been practicing together.

“Umm, Gaku-san we should go eat lunch?”

The senior violinist snapped back from his thoughts and looked up. “You can go on ahead, Tsumugi. I’ll stay here for a while and work on what Anesagi-said. I’m still full.” He gave her a small smile and focused back on his score and tap his pencil on his music stand in a slow tempo.

Tsumugi shook her head and pulled out something from her bag. “Actually, I made too much food this morning so I ended up making two lunch boxes.” She said shyly and walked up to the senior student. “I know you’ve been skipping your meals the past few days, Gaku-san.”

“Tsumugi…”

“Here you go.” She said as she handed a grey lunch box to Gaku. “It’s not good to play with an empty stomach.”

“….” He stared at the box in his hand and watched Tsumugi sit on the floor below the window and opened her food. He couldn’t lie to himself or her when he saw the contents of Tsumugi’s lunch box and how the aroma tickled his nose making his stomach growl. “You know eating inside the practice room isn’t allowed.’ He joked.

“No one will know unless you tell them” Tsumugi winked and pat the empty space beside her. The older musician chuckled and sighed in defeat. He might as well as be Tsumugi’s accomplice and sat beside her. He opened his food and saw that there was a slight difference from hers. Instead of rice, he had a yakisoba. He didn’t know if Tsumugi knew that he liked soba or at least anything soba or it was just pure coincidence but he was somehow glad. Aside from the yakisoba the lunch box also had the stir friend vegetables, the staple egg rolls and octopus shaped sausages along with a rabbit food stick making him lightly chuckle

“You really love them huh?”

Tsumugi blinked several times and looked at Gaku confusedly. “Huh?”

“Rabbits?” He said as he picked up one of the octopus shaped sausages. His eyes widened and picked another one up and shoved it in his mouth again. “This is really good, Tsumugi!”

The blonde pianist smiled and looked slightly relieved. Gaku was smiling as he ate her food with gusto. The spent their short break talking and eating lunchs secretly under the window, on the floor of their practice room. They talked about music, about each other and their likes and dislike. Little by little, they were starting to get to know each other better.

For Gaku meeting Tsumugi who had the same interest and music preference like he does is like finding a needle in a haystack. He never had a female friend who understood him like Tsumugi did and he found her presence surprisingly pleasant and refreshing. 

“Thanks for the meal, Tsumugi.” He said as he emptied ate the last bit of soba in his lunch box.

“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t really sure if my cooking would satisfy your taste but I was worried when I saw you’ve been skipping your meals.”

Gaku shook his head and smiled. “I guess I was found out. “ He said. “Anyway, I like…it” He said and scratched his cheeks lightly. “I mean, your cooking. It’s really delicious. ”

The blonde chuckled and nodded her head. “Does she make you lunch?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Your ex-girlfriend…”

He scoffed and shook his head. He wasn’t expecting Tsumugi to ask him about his ex-girlfriend right after he talked about his past. “Huh?”

“I-I’m sorry for asking you a weird question suddenly. I probably shouldn’t have” Tsumugi said. 

Gaku looked at Tsumugi and she looked really guilty for a second for asking him a question about his past relationship. “It’s fine. Really.” He said. “No…she didn’t. She can’t even cook properly.”He answered her question. 

“Oh…” She fell silent and fiddled with her fingers as they remained seated on the floor basked under the afternoon rays. The blonde pianist bit her lower lip as she continued to think about how the question made the air between them slightly awkward but she couldn’t help but wonder just out of curiosity.

“Hey Tsumugi”

“Y-yes!” She replied, her voice suddenly sounded a tone higher.

Gaku suddenly laughed. “You don’t have to be so awkward. It’s fine.” He said and reached for her head. He slightly ruffled her blonde hair and smiled. “Thanks to you I had the best lunch this week. “

“Gaku-san…”

“Ahhh~ I wonder what I should do to be able to get to eat that kind of lunch again” He wondered out loud as he stood up and stretched his arms and back. He looked back and grinned at Tsumugi hoping his actions would break the awkward silence growing between them.

Tsumugi stared at him for a second before laughing. “You really are a strange one, Gaku-san.” She said. “If you want another lunch, you have to do better with your practice then…” She slightly chided.

“Yes ma’am!” He chuckled as he offered his hand to Tsumugi and helped her up. "So let's start practicing again, Tsumugi?"

"Okay, Gaku-san!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd like to thank everyone for the Kudos. TuT)b Also I know Kreutzer might sound idk repetitive? because it reminds you guys of Your Lie in April but I have a reason behind this, I promise! It's not like I just threw in the piece randomly lol. I've been doing a lot of research since I wanted everything to be a little bit more realistic music wise and I'm also sort of studying the music sheets of the said pieces theoretically so it takes time for me to update. T__T (I play the piano and not the violin soooo yeah I do apologize if anyone who happens to know how to play the violin sees some inaccuracies m(T n T)m but please let me know if there are ^^ ) I look forward to see everyone in the next chapter too!.
> 
> More characters would appear next update too. HINT: DARLING! ( ~ ouo)~


	4. 2nd Movement: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forsaken this fic yet!

“Hey, Tsumugi I thought you said we were going to do some research and practice today?”

“Yes, I did!”

“So..." Yaotome Gaku looked at the blonde pianist confusedly and pointed at a two story building in front of them. “What are we doing in a…Music School?” He asked. 

Takanashi Tsumugi giggled and smiled at Gaku. “We’re going to do some research here!” She said proudly.

“HUH?!?”

Two days prior, Tsumugi suggested that they should go back to the basics to help Gaku get back on his tracks and perform not only the Kreutzer properly but also the other pieces he has to play in the future. She thought that doing a bit of research to understand the piece more would help them get a bigger picture on how Beethoven imagined the piece would sound like and perhaps give Gaku an idea on how to execute it and make his sound more beautiful.

“Ah! You guys are finally here!”

Gaku stared at the young man that opened the door for them. He looked like he was only a bit older than them. Tsumugi waved at the man and called Gaku to follow her. The man welcomed them in and immediately Gaku noticed how the school was more like a home. He could hear faint sounds of instruments playing and silently followed Tsumugi and the man that welcomed them in. 

“Momo-san, It’s been a while!!”

“I know right?” Momo, the black haired man that had white highlights on the ends of his hair laughed as he led them further in the so called music school. “You haven’t been visiting the school for weeks. The students kept on looking for you, Maneko-chan!”

“Maneko-chan?” Gaku repeated the name and looked at the blonde pianist for answers. 

Tsumugi smiled bashfully. “It’s Momo-san and Yuki-sans nickname for me.” She explained briefly. “I usually come here and teach the students to play the piano every weekend or when I have time but the exams came up so I left everything to them.”

“Ah..I see” The violinist nodded his head and looked around.

Momo glanced at Gaku and grinned. “Hey, Maneko-chan is this hot looking guy your boyfriend?”

“M-momo-san!!”

“OUCH!!” Gaku suddenly yelped as he stubbed his toe on one of the tables and bit his lip to muffle his screams. “I-I’m just Tsumu-Takanashi-san’s school mate.”

“Hmm, I see.” Momo stared at him for a few seconds, making the younger violinist awkward under his gaze before breaking into a huge grin. “Alright, what’s your name?”

“I’m Yaotome Gaku, sir…”

Momo laughed again and pat Gaku on the shoulder. “Just Momo is fine. “He said.

“Momo, are you here?”

Another man who had a long silver hair and pale complexion called out as he stepped out from one of the rooms. He smiled as he met the group at the small hallway of the school and greeted them. “Oh, Maneko-chan and….”

“Yuki-san, it’s been a while.” Tsumugi greeted back and turned to introduce her senior to Yuki and Momo. “This is Yaotome Gaku-san, the senior I was telling you and Momo-san about the other day.”

“Ah, the violinist…” Yuki crossed his arms and smiled. "Alright, we can talk in the room upstairs."

Tsumugi laughed and waved at the student inside the room before following the two older men into one of the bigger room in the building. Soon they were gathered in one of the rooms inside the school. It looked like an office more than a classroom. Gaku and Tsumugi were seated on the couch while the other two mean sat opposite to them.

“Somehow this looks like you’re meeting the parents huh?” Yuki said making Momo laugh.

The blonde lightly puffed her cheeks and sighed. “Yuki-san…”

“Don’t worry Gaku-kun. We’re kind in laws so you don’t have to look so tensed!” Momo played along and waved his hand dismissively.

Gaku awkwardly laughed and leaned slightly to Tsumugi. “Tsumugi, what is going on?” 

“Gaku-san, this is Yuki-san and Momo-san. They're teachers working in this music school. They’re also musicians and kind of like my seniors here in the school. “She said as she introduced the two men in front of them.

“We’re also like Maneko-chans dotting parents.” Yuki joked again. “Nice to meet you, Gaku-kun. Momo and I won’t bite~”

“Yuki, you’re scaring him…” Momo laughed. “Nice to meet you, Gaku-kun!”

“Y-yes. Nice to meet you too.” He gave them a curt bow and continued to sit awkwardly infront of the two older teachers. 

Tsumugi giggled she continued to give Gaku a brief introduction about the two senior musicians in front of them. Yuki was a former composition major but dropped out to be a musician in a band. However, due to some misunderstandings between their band he ended up leaving them along with the music he wrote and went solo. He does his own compositions and somehow landed a job as teacher in the school after meeting Momo sometime. Momo, on the other hand used to be a professional violinist who had worked with several famous orchestras and conductors. 

“What? Momo-san you used to play for the orchestra?” Gaku’s eyes widened as he found out about Momo’s background.

Momo nodded his head and sighed. “Yeah, after I finished college. I managed to land a spot at Hoshikage PhilHarmonic Orchestra but it’s been 3 years since I quit though.”

“Hoshikage?!?! What?! Why?! Isn’t that your dream?” Gaku nearly launched himself off his seat after hearing Momo quit the orchestra. Being able to be perform with the top musicians in one of the most famous orchestras in the country was a big thing and yet Momo left that seat which made him so confused. Students like him dream to be in where Momo used to be.

“Hmm, dream huh?” The former orchestra musician thought. “Rather than being just in the orchestra, my dream is to actually play more freely.”

“Freely?”

Momo nodded his head. “Yeah. I want to play in a way where I would enjoy it as much as the people around me enjoys it. Being in an orchestra for so long sometimes gets too stuffy and I…tend to get in trouble with some maestros too” He laughed sheepishly “Kinda…”

“Typical Momo. “Yuki chuckled as he remembered the stories he had heard of when Momo was still in the orchestra. “So what did you need from us?” He crossed his legs and looked at the two younger musicians.

Tsumugi cleared her throat and looked at her two seniors seated across her. “We were going ask for advice actually. How can two musicians play better together ?...Umm” She trailed off and thought about how she should rephrase her question.

“How two people be in sync when playing?” The long silver haired musician smiled. “Is that what you wanted to ask, Maneko-chan?”

“Yes…” She nodded her head.

“In sync huh?” Momo gave it a thought and looked at Yuki. “Rather than explaining maybe we should give them _that_ performance, Yuki?”

“That? Huh?” Yuki titled his head before smiling as if he and Momo shared a telepathic message. “Oh that. Okay. But we only played it together once though? Are you sure about it? "

“It’s fine, It’s fine. If its you we’re going to be okay.” The dark haired violinist said and turned to Gaku. “Gaku-kun do you mind if I borrow your violin? Mine’s still at the other room.”

Gaku nodded his head and reluctantly gave Momo his instrument. “I don’t really mind but what will you two play?”

Momo grinned and winked at them. “It’s a secret.” He said as he opened the violin case and prep the instrument up while Yuki sat on the upright piano situated behind the couch. “I’m all set Yuki…”

“Alright” Yuki nodded his head and slowly his hands graced over the notes producing soft chords followed by Momo who started playing a rich, sweet yet tender melody along with Yuki's piano. 

"Elgars...Salut d’ amour huh?" Gaku softly said as he recognized the tune right away.

"Hello my love..."Tsumugi said as she closed her eyes and continued to listen to Yuki and Momo piano and violin duet. "It’s such a wonderful piece for the piano and violin..."  
  
"Yeah..." Gaku agreed.

Yuki and Momo would glance at each other as if they were talking to each other and saying that this is where one would emphasize their notes and that they had to compliment each others playing. _Salut’ D Amour_ was an engagement gift given by the composer to his soon to be wife. It was naturally a soft tender and romantic piece that would make your heart flutter when you listen to it. Momo's soft touches and phrases gave the piece sense of warmth and tenderness with every note he played. It somehow made his and Yuki’s sound so alive that their sound almost resonates even to their audience. The sound the two musicians were producing somehow made Tsumugi and Gaku feel like they were witnessing a wonderful love story unfold before them. 

Yuki smiled at Momo as he watched him pull his bow down gently and softly against the strings of Gaku violin. When Momo is seriously playing his violin he sometimes gets lost in it and somehow Yuki always gets drawn into his tiny bubbly as well. Yuki had always admired Momo’s expressions whenever he plays the violin with him and he just couldn’t help but savor that small short moment again before the older violinist opened his eyes again and grinned at their guests.

"How was it?"  
  
"Momo-san, Yuki-san, it was so wonderful" Tsumugi said as she wiped a few strays from her eyes and applauded them. “I was really moved.”

Momo laughed and nodded his head. "I'm glad you liked it. So how about you Gaku-kun?"  
  
"It was a very warm tender piece. Your playing was exceptional Momo-san. It was truly a skill worthy of a seat in Hoshikage."  
  
"Thanks but you didn’t have to go that far” Momo chuckled at Gaku’s praise. “...I hope you both understand a little bit more about playing together?” He said as he handed Gaku back his violin but the younger looked just as confused as he had been when he arrived.

“Momo-san, Yuki-san how do you draw out your expressions in playing…” Gaku stepped forward and asked.  
  
“Hmmm…how?” Yuki smiled and played a bit of scale on the piano. "Playing music is also like painting. In painting you’re handed out an empty canvas and whatever you paint on it reflects your feelings or whatever you wanted to convey. It’s the same as playing your violin or piano or any other instrument."  
  
"That’s right. We all have an idea on what it may be like in our head and how we know the piece by the score but it’s all also about executing it and adding your own sound to it." Momo said and smiled warmly at them.  
  
"Adding your own sound...?" Gaku mumbled.  
  
"Listen, it’s easy to say your painting a flower or a tree right? But how can you make the others see what you have imagined on the top of your head? It’s the same as music. We all know the piece but what would that tell others? It’s the same as the piece you’re going to playing. If you're going to play Chopin then what is it you want to convey through Chopins music or any other piece. Always remember you aren’t just a musician but you are also the story teller when you play. "  
  
"Yes, yes, you have to get the audience attention, draw them into your bubble and make them see how you see the music. Make them feel the emotions you are expressing through your notes. Remember that you are not only playing the piece of the composers but you are also playing them with your own notes, your own sound." Yuki added.

Momo smiled. “But don’t go overboard!”

“Just like our Momo here…” Yuki teased.

“Yuki stop it!” 

Yuki looked at Gaku and Tsumugi who were trying to absorb what he just said. "Did you guys understand?"

The blonde pianist nodded her head and looked over at her senior who had been staring at his own violin for quite a bit. “Gaku-san?”

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine. Thank you for those words, Yuki-san, Momo-san.” Gaku said as he snapped back from his thoughts. 

“Oh looks like you’ve figured out something Gaku-kun?”

“I think I do?” He smiled a little. “Tsumugi should we try playing our piece?”

The blondes eyes widened and stared at Gaku like he had said something ridiculous. “As in now?”

“Ohhh~ Are you guys gonna play together?” Momo chirped and clap his hands lightly. "I can't wait to here Maneko-chan playing again.."

“W-wait, G-Gaku-san are you sure?”

“Yeah. What’s the point of coming today if we don’t practice” He grinned at Tsumugi as he started adjusting his pegs again 

“That passion, I like it Gaku-kun!” Yuki laughed and sat back on the couch. “Alright, we’ll pretend to be the judge and listen to you guys.”

Tsumugi sighed and pulled out her the scores out of her bag. “Yuki-san, Momo-san please go easy on us.”

“Don't be to nervous Maneko-chan. It's gonna be okay!”

* * *

“Bye, Bye Maneko-chan! Gaku-kun!” Momo waved at the two students as they walked out of the Music School with their shoulders visibly slumped. 

“Momo, we…weren’t too harsh on them right?” Yuki asked 

Momo chuckled. “I think they needed those words, Yuki. They didn’t sound bad but they weren’t still _in sync_ per se either.” He said. “How should I put it? It feels like the two of them still have this sort of gap that’s not helping each other out in a good way.”

“Yeah, somehow those two are keeping each other at arms-length.” Yuki crossed his arms on his chest and sighed. 

“They still haven't realized the chemistry. Playing a duet isn't just about playing it together. They have to understand the piece and be on the same wave length but it seems like they havent reached that point yet." Momo said. "But I’m sure they’ll figure it out soon enough. Maneko-chan and especially Yaotome Gaku have the talent.”

“You sound so confident.”

“That guy is Yaotome Sousuke’s son, after all”

“Geh, that conductor that you head butted before?” Yuki grimaced as he remembered the video of Momo, the concertmaster head butting the conductor during rehearsal which nearly cost him his seat in the orchestra a couple of years back.

“Yeah. For the record though he made one of the violinist cry and I wasn’t in the best mood that time either.” Momo chuckled and returned back to the topic as he didn’t want to dwell in the past. “I actually recognized him the moment I saw him with Maneko-chan. He’s already a grown up now. Back then he looked like a young boy who would always sit by the chairs while watching his father rehearse and during break he would go up to us and ask us if he could join us.” He said. "He was extremely talented and could match the orchestra violinists but he probably doesn't remember those days though. The Maestro would always get mad when he catches him with us and make him go back to the seat with his violin. " 

“Hmmm...” Yuki smiled as he listened to Momo’s memory of the younger violinist. “So he’s got your Momose approval?”

“M-momose...”Momo immediately covered his face in an attempt to hide a blush blooming on his cheeks as Yuki called him by his first name. “Yuki, stop calling me by my first name out of the blue. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

“You can always call me, Yukito if you want…”

“Yu…Yuki---AAHHH!! NO! NO I CAN’T DO IT!! YUKI YOU’RE SUCH A TEASE”

Yuki laughed and pinched Momo's cheeks playfully. “I was just kidding, Momo.” He smiled. “But I guess you’re right. We just have to trust those two to figure out how they’re going work out their piece and themselves.”

* * *

The pair silently walked to the train station tiredly after an intense lesson from both Yuki and Momo. They got an earful from the two older musicians and somehow their practice ended up becoming a bigger mess than their usual run.

“…I thought they weren’t going to let us out alive…Momo-san and Yuki-san were pretty ruthless." Gaku tiredly mumbled beside Tsumugi as the younger pianist nodded her head and recalled how much scolding they got after playing the first movement of Kreutzer. Momo in particular gave Gaku a quick hard core lesson in a particular part in the piece which almost made Gaku want to quit while Yuki gave Tsumugi a long lesson about Beethovens Sonatas and the background on the piece they were practicing. 

“I …know understand why Dad hired them as teachers in the school…” Tsumugi sighed and started giggling earning stares from the older student. “They could pass as university mentors...”

“Tsumugi…?”

Tsumugi cleared her throat and smiled. “Sorry. I just found Momo-san and Yuki-sans new side amusing. They’re usually not that strict with the kids their teaching.”

“Well I guess it’s because they’re kids.”

She nodded her head and let out a deep breath. “But somehow receiving feedback from someone else besides our mentors helps us broaden our thoughts about the piece. Right Gaku-san?"

"Yeah.."

"This time we need to think about the image we want to show the audience when we're playing Kreutzer." She said. " What do you imagine when you're playing Kreutzer Gaku-san? I think we should also discuss about the story behind the composition again and how Beethoven made this piece. I'm pretty sure this was discussed at class though?"

Gaku stopped on his tracks and looked at Tsumugi who continued to walk back to the station as she continued to talk about what they should do to improve themselves. “Hey, Tsumugi. Why are you putting much effort in helping me?”

The blonde pianist stopped walking and spun around. “Huh?... Why?”

Gaku stared at Tsumugi and waited for an answer. To him, Tsumugi has been taking extra lengths in helping him get over his own problem and felt like he was just adding more load to the younger pianist. He watched her walk back towards her and grinned.

“Gaku-san…” She said and waved her hands, signaling him to bend over a little and seconds later Gaku was groaning in pain.

“Shit! Tsumugi that hurt!!” He touched his forehead and saw the blonde smiling at him. When he leaned over Tsumugi suddenly flicked her fingers on his forehead and somehow it felt he got whacked by an iron rod on his temple.

“Gaku-san, please stop doubting me. When I agreed I’d help you get that connection back with music, I really meant it.” She huffed. 

“But why?” He asked again.

“Why?…I….”Tsumugi looked down to hide the small blush that started dusting her cheeks and fiddled with the end of her blouse. “If I tell you promise me you won't laugh at me….”

“I won’t…”

“I want to hear Gaku-sans own sound….”She mumbled softly but it was still clear and loud enough for Gaku to hear. 

The senior violinist was slightly stunned by Tsumugis words. He won’t and couldn't lie to himself that it made his heart skip a beat and it somehow made him feel warm. In his whole life, nobody not even his ex-girlfriend or friends has told him that they wanted to hear his _own_ sound and then he met Tsumugi. 

“T-That’s why…I won’t give up until you finally find your own sound again.” Tsumugi said and then quickly turned around. “I-I’m going ahead now, Gaku-san.” She said as she felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment. 

Gaku snapped back from his own thoughts and quickly ran after Tsumugi and grabbed her hand. “W-wait, Tsumugi!”

“G-Gaku-san?”

“Okay. Let’s do it…” He grinned widely at her and looked at her in the eye. “Let’s go find that sound again, Tsumugi.”

“Alright!…” She nodded and let Gaku lead her by the hand to the station with a slightly blush dusting on each others cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I apologize for the very late update. Please blame animal crossings for this lol. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I personally love how Momo and Yuki are like hidden gems here. They're extremely talented ~~(like how they really are)~~ classical musicians but they preferred to be how they really wanted to be in the music world. Also if y'all can please listen to Salut D' Amore and think about how perfect this would be for YukiMomo (ﾉ∀`♥). 
> 
> More members would appear and will be mentioned in the next chapters so please stay tuned. Thank you for the kudos and please leave comments as well I would love to read your reactions. See you next chapter~


End file.
